Satoshi's Visit
by Li Meiling
Summary: Satoshi goes to visit an old friend (Misty/Ash, sad)


Satoshi's Visit  
  
A Gakishippy story by Kereihana  
PG  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all things associated with it (Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, professor Oak, ext.) belong to 4kids, the WB, Satoshi Tajiri, and other people and companies whose names escape me at this precise moment ^_^. The song 'The Visit' which this fan fiction is based upon belongs to Chad Brock. But the story is mine.   
Summary: Satoshi visits a friend's grave.   
Warning!: Kinda sad, don't read if you can't take character deaths.   
Author's Notes: Let's just get something straight right here, right now: I am NOT a Gakishippy I simply enjoy writing Gaki. I am not certain how well I write these though. So if you have time and are so inclined you can e-mail me at Krazi_fox@yahoo.com. I am extremely interested in hearing of what you think of my story, opinions on how I can improve it and I would like to know if I've handled the shippy stuff well.   
This story was originally going to be a song-fic, but I couldn't find the lyrics to 'The Visit'. This is my third fan fiction; I have been meaning to type it up for weeks, mainly because I promised Tea Roses that I would.   
A small note to tea roses: I am VERY extremely sorry if you were looking forward to reading this, I'm lazy. Really lazy, I don't have a better excuse than that. So . . . this story is dedicated to her . . . bye!  
  
************************************************  
The green fenced in grass lay spattered with gravestones, which were littered with flowers. The braches of tall proud trees swayed in the gentle breeze as white swans with long, graceful necks swam in a artificial pond.  
  
A young man, maybe twenty, maybe less walked up the slanted hill, a bunch of orange flowers clenched tightly in his fist. His Pikachu waited at the fence, holding it's master's red and white hat. The Pokémon wanted to follow, it was late and the sun was beginning to go down over the horizon, but it would stay back, somehow knowing it's master needed time alone.   
  
The man walked past gravestones covered in fresh flowers he could only guess were left by loved ones of the deceased. He stopped in front of one gravestone, it's flowers not as fresh as the rest, the petals were beginning to turn brown around the edges.   
  
He brushed aside the half dead flowers, momentarily uncovering the name of   
the graves' occupant along with her date of birth and death and a brief sentence describing   
her importance in the lives of those left behind chiseled in the hard stone, sat the new flowers in there place and he leaned back on his heels then simply stared for a moment.  
  
The man, Satoshi took in a ragged, uneasy breath "Hello Kasumi," He said "Sorry I'm so late, I needed to think some things over" He took in another breath, his chest shook as he exhaled "I guess I lost track of time." He straight, like a pole, not knowing quite how to tell her what he needed to.   
He chewed absently minded on his bottom lip and stared ahead, past the grave stones, the swan pond, past the trees and darkening sky, he stood not really looking at anything, past everything.   
  
"Musashi and Kojiro's baby was born Thursday" He said finally, looking down at her grave, it was a pleasant subject to start off their conversation with "It's a boy . . . they named him . . . " he smiled faintly to himself "Satoshi" He raised his eyes to sky, a painful sadness began to force itself into chest, he forced a smiled to fight it back. " They say, they know he's going to cause them almost as much trouble as I did."  
  
He tried to laugh, but it was forced and came out as a pathetic 'eh' "Isn't that funny Kasumi?" he asked as his nose began to burn and water welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Kojiro was so happy he hugged Musashi so tight the doctor had to pry him away from her" Satoshi gulped. "Musashi almost passed out" He exclaimed, his hear not into the excitement his voice was, he lowered his eyes to his feet "She was so weak from . . . from giving birth" He whispered so softly that his ears almost couldn't even hear.  
  
Talk babies and happy new mothers and fathers was beginning to wear on his soul, he changed the subject quickly "Takeshi met a new girl, she actually knows he exists" he swallowed and then sniffled "She's as nuts about him as he is of her . . . it's funny when they're together" His voice cracked, yet he continued, anything to delay from telling her the inevitable "They just tell each other they're perfect over and over again . . . just like Musashi and Kojiro" he began to cry, and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve "in reverse . . . look Kasumi, I need to tell you something" It was time to tell her, he knew that if held out any longer that he might not be able to talk through the tears "But, I think you already know."   
  
"I met her a month ago last Sunday at the pokécenter" He smiled meekly at the memory, but quickly remembered where he was and why, his face fell in despair once more "She's an ex-rocket . . . she's just like you" He whispered, "E-expect for the ex-rocket thing." He stuttered, afraid of upsetting Kasumi, even in death. "She's even a water Pokémon trainer. We've been spending time together and she knows all about you" He squeezed his eyes closed, then forced himself to look at the engraved word 'Kasumi' on the stone.  
  
"When we started out I never imagined it would end this way" He said, his voice even and stern for once "If I could re-right our story we'd still be together . . . but the truth of the matter is; I never have been to good with words and a higher power is holding the pen"   
  
"I don't want to be unfair to you, but she can give me what you can't anymore" He fell to his knees and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of the stone "It's time I move on . . . I'll still visit you" He assured her (or maybe just himself) "And bring your flowers every time and . . . K-kasumi, I still love you"  
  
"Sunny!" The old grounds keeper shouted from the gate "It's about time I close up"  
  
Satoshi waved to the old man, who nodded and turned to the gate "I have to go now, the caretaker's waving, he wants to close the gates" Satoshi kissed the gravestone. He smiled and stood.  
  
As he walked out the main gate, his Pikachu jumped in his arms. He placed his hat on his head; he turned around just as the graveyard gate latched close. He smiled, and started for home.  
  
-The end  
  
***********************************  
  
This one had some problems:  
  
It was poorly written (I've done MUCH better)  
I tried to hard to show how sad Satoshi-Chan was  
And way, WAY to much of this was just Satoshi talking  
  
  
The pkmn wanted to follow, it was late out and there were rockets everywhere  
Sorry, I had to include that.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
